


Under His Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Also lots of pet play too, And hypnotized, Blowjobs, F/M, Reader gets branded, Rough Sex, reader is a female, some knife play, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were a animator back in the day and decided to come see the old studio. After the elevator crashed, you saw Boris get thrown down the hall and quickly got up to follow him. However, you ran into Sammy instead and he had... other plans for you. Especially after he remembered who you were.





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I posted this to my Tumblr but not to here. Whoops. Well, some people liked it on there so here it is. Might do a part 2 if a lot of people like it enough. Hell, maybe a full story even though I have other things to work on. Why not add another to the list? Lol. Enjoy this smut!

  
You nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Boris getting thrown backwards down the hall. Finally finding your strength, you got to your feet, grabbing the pipe beside you, and followed Boris down the hall.

As you were about to look down one direction, a loud CRACK sounded out and you felt yourself falling back to the floor.

Looking up, with blurry vision, you thought you had finally gone insane from ink poisoning when you saw Sammy standing above you. Whispering the same poem that he did the night before.

Despite your attempts, you ended up passing out. The last thing you felt was Sammy grabbing your legs and dragging you in the direction you knew wasn’t the one you wanted to go in to save Boris.

Soon enough, you were completely out cold. Sammy decided to drag you into a room down there on that floor since it would be too much work to go all the way back to the Music Department.

Once inside, he set you down in a chair and tied your wrists behind your back. He also tied your ankles to the front legs of the chair for extra measure. Sammy couldn’t let his sheep roam away again, after all.

It was roughly 20 minutes before you woke up. Your head pounding from the amount of damage that was done to it.

“How do I not have any sort of brain damage?” You wondered out loud.

“Ah, you’ve woken up?” Sammy said on the other side of the room. “I don’t know how you escaped your bindings but don’t worry, you won’t be getting away this time.”

“Sammy?” You questioned. “Didn’t you die?”

“Yes…it seems not even death could set me from this-” Sammy was cut off as he slowly walked over to stand in front of you.

“-Prison.” You finished. “Yeah, let’s not repeat that entire conversation. Now, I would love to stay and chat but I have a wolf I really need to go save so can you-” It was his turn to cut you off.

“No! I need you, my little sheep. You’re what I need to be set free! I’ll be human again, no matter what it takes!” You were taken aback by his sudden outburst. “Shall we begin?”

“N-No.” You muttered, trying to undo the rope again. “Sammy, let’s talk this out. Okay? Maybe I can help you some other way.”

“You can’t help me in any ways that I haven’t already tried.” Sammy replied coldly.

“Still, it’s worth a shot.” You replied. “You don’t need to sacrifice me to Bendy. Especially since we did get along…somewhat…all those years ago.”

“Oh?” Sammy looked at you, head tilted. “You face does seem familiar. But I’m afraid I don’t recognize you.”

“It’s me! (Y/N)! I was a animator here before I left for personal reasons.” You replied, hoping he would remember you now.

“(Y/N)?” He repeated your name. “Heh. Hahaha.” You shivered as he started laughing. “(Y/N)? Is that really you?”

“Yes…?” You replied.

“Oh…you have no idea what…things… I wanted and still want to do to you. Heh. Maybe more things now.” You stared at him as he said that. “And now you’re here…”

“What the Hell are you talking about?” You asked.

“Don’t lie, you always liked me too, right?” Sammy said, sitting down in your lap. His masked face being inches from yours.  
You shivered again as you thought about that. Truth is, you did have a crush on him. But you thought he liked Susie or Alison more so you never bothered trying anything.

“I…” You trailed off.

“Tick tock, little sheep. It’s almost time for bed. But, I’ll let you stay up longer if you answer me.” Sammy smiled from behind the mask.

“Yeah.” Your voice cracked. “I did. Maybe still do.”

“Perfect…” Sammy muttered and moved off of you.

“Where are you going?” You asked, watching him leave the room without responding.

A couple of minutes later, Sammy returned with a knife. You gulped when you saw it in his hands.

“What are you doing with that?” You asked without thinking.

“I want to try something. And who is better to try it on than you? Unless you want me to sacrifice you to my lord.” Sammy replied, coming over and lifting your shirt up so it was over your bra.

“Uh no. Let’s do what you’re thinking about. What are you thinking about?” You questioned.

“Well, I think I may have found something… a pendulum, perhaps? I want to see if I can hypnotize someone. But first I need you to hold still.” 

You yelped when the cold blade touched your skin, now trembling from it. Doing the best you can, you remained still. Whining in pain and fear as Sammy carved a pentagram into your stomach.

 _He literally branded me_. Your mind whimpered. _Will he actually hypnotize me though? And what will he do if he succeeds?_

“There. What a good little lamb you are! I remember something about you though…” Sammy trailed off.

“What’s that?” You asked, trying to keep your voice from cracking again.

“You used to play pranks on me…” Sammy reached behind you, still sitting in your lap and pulled the rope around your wrists even tighter. “…With that Wally Franks bastard.”

“Yeah…it was just a good little funny joke.” You giggled nervously.

“I don’t remember finding it funny…” Sammy said, putting the knife to your neck, making you shiver from the coldness. “But. I can’t kill you. Not yet anyway. I need to know if this will work first.”

You breathed when Sammy moved the knife away and walked over to a table to set it down and pick something else up. You assumed it was the pendulum he was talking about.

Sammy sat back down in your lap and started to wave the pendulum back and forth. Despite your best efforts, your eyes continued to follow it immediately. He smiled, seeing your eyes go back and forth with it.

_Wow. I feel like I’m already in a trance._

You breathed out, feeling your muscles relax. Weren’t you suppose to be doing something? What was it….

“Boris…” You muttered.

“Forget about him. Alice has probably destroyed him by now.” Sammy stated harshly, making you tear up. Sammy rolled his inky eyes and raised a hand to stroke the right side of your face. “Shh… I didn’t mean to upset you, my sheep. But it’s been over 20 minutes or so since I brought you here. No need to run after him when he is likely already gone.” Sammy said, in a more gentle tone.

“Didn’t save…” You whispered, muscles tensing as tears fell from your watery eyes and you sniffled.

“I’m sure he knows you would’ve died trying.” Sammy said, continuing to comfort you. “Now relax.”

On command, your muscles relaxed again and you let out another deep breath. Sammy waited a minute before continuing.

“For now on, you won’t go by (Y/N). You’ll simply be known as ‘Sheep’ and you WILL obey and praise our lord and savior Bendy! …By extension,” He chuckled. “You are to obey his prophet too. And do whatever I say. Hell, I want you to act like the pet you are now for at least half the time.”

Sammy stopped, letting that sink in for a moment.

“You will no longer call me ‘Sammy Lawrence.’ Instead, I’m your Sheppard and Master now. You will call me either one. And call Bendy your lord. You won’t be leaving the studio. You’re staying with me. And if you somehow do get away, you’ll always come back. Understood?”

“Yes Master.” You said without a second thought.

 _‘That…it really worked! I didn’t mean to say that!’_ You thought to yourself.

“Good girl.” Sammy said, excited that it worked.

Why sacrifice someone when you can force them to love and obey your lord? Plus, he has a companion now. He was definitely lonely so having an old friend being obedient to him is just the icing on the cake.

He stopped waving the pendulum and watched as you gained a dazed look.

Putting it in his pocket, he decided he’ll take his new sheep for a walk back to the music department. It was too dangerous to do anything more down here in the angel’s lair.

He then looked down at your stomach. He should probably take care of the bleeding first. Getting up, he grabbed a candle and poured hot wax onto your light cuts. You withered in pain but had enough consciousness to remain as still as possible.

When he was done, he looked around till he spotted more rope on the floor. Picking it up, he brought it back over and tied it around your neck but leaving enough space so it wouldn’t choke you to death.

He dropped the other end so he could cut the rope off of you.

“We need to go back to the music department.” Sammy said as he finished cutting the rope and picked up the end connected to your makeshift collar.

“Yes Master.” You said without thinking again.

You fought hard but your body won in the end and did everything you told it not to do. You didn’t want to obey Sammy, walk beside him like a dog…or sheep in your case…you just wanted to go home at this point. BUT he is guiding you back to the Music Department. There was an exit there. Maybe you could escape and figure out how to break his spell.

It took a long while, but you eventually made it back to the music department. You did find your way back to the safe house and had some bacon soup but Sammy wouldn’t let you stay there. He wanted to go back upstairs so you followed behind, obediently.

“Where…is our Lord, Master?” You found yourself asking, suddenly.

“I’m not quite sure, Sheep.” Sammy admitted. “He’s around here somewhere.”

Sammy then led you into his office and told you to get on your knees as he sat down in his chair, which he had turned around.

He pulled you between his legs and thighs and told you to stay there. With no control over your body, you were forced to obey and watch him unzip his pants and pull his length out.

“I suppose until our Lord does come back, we can have some fun here. Especially since it’s much safer than down below.” Sammy chuckled, stroking himself. “Want a taste, pet?”

You let out a strangled noise, trying not to say-

“Yes Master. Please let me have a taste.” You mentally slapped yourself, feeling embarrassed for even saying that.

Sammy pulled the rope-leash lightly and got you closer to him.

“No need to be embarrassed, my sheep. This is how you’re suppose to act now.” Sammy said, sensing that was what was wrong and petting your head like one would a puppy. Your position on the floor wasn’t helping anything.

You managed to let out a whine as Sammy guided your head down and told you to start sucking him off. Right on cue, you did as you were told, putting the tip into your mouth.

“That’s- nng… that’s a good sheep.” Sammy moaned, continuing to pet your head. “Just like that. Maybe take it a little deeper though.”

Obediently, you took more of his dick into your mouth, until the tip reached your throat. He didn’t taste like ink. Hell, he didn’t really taste like anything. But you were still worried at how his cum would taste. Would it be inky too? You managed to shudder at the thought as you kept sucking.

After a few minutes, you began to suck faster when he told you to and as a result, he started to thrust into your mouth. You couldn’t go anywhere though. Not until he told you to so you weren’t sure why you were still wearing a leash.

Eventually, Sammy finally came into your mouth and you were forced to swallow. Your suspicions were correct. His cum was very inky and you felt sick in a matter of seconds.

“Sit back. That’s enough.” Sammy said and you obeyed, sitting back onto your heels.

Sammy was panting a little. That felt great! It had been so long since he had any sort of pleasure from another person. But this was only the beginning. You could tell he was smirking from behind the mask.

“Does my little sheep want to be pleasured too?” Sammy asked, getting down and gently pushing you onto your back then laying on top of you.

“Yes Master.” You said immediately. You definitely wanted this. And you were willing to stop fighting against your body to get it.

“Beg me, lamb. Tell your Master what you want.” Sammy said, unbuttoning your pants and pulling it and your underwear down.

“Please. Master, please pleasure me. I want it. Please.” You begged.

“Hm…” He hummed, putting his dick at your entrance. “Keep begging.”

“Fuck me, Master. PLEASE!” You begged louder. “I need it! I need you! Please Master, don’t tease me like this!”

“Mhmm.” Sammy hummed, ramming into you very hard and fast.

You let out a yelp and jumped when it happened. You knew it was coming but you weren’t ready for that sort of pain.

Sammy took his mask off and threw it across the floor. Then he wrapped the leash so it was shorter, keeping you from being able to move backwards on him.

As he started to slowly fuck you, he bent down and started kissing you on the lips. You obediently kissed him back, not caring about getting more ink into your mouth. You were already suffering from ink poisoning as it was. Might as well make it worse.

Then he suddenly started to fuck you much harder and faster. Probably the fastest that you’ve ever been fucked.

You moaned as he kept his hands around your neck, tightening every once in a while. You held onto his overalls straps, knuckles whitening from how hard you held onto them.

“Ahh! Master!” You moaned, loving every second of it. Wishing you were able to enjoy it when he was still human.

“That’s a good sheep. Makes me tingle in all the right places hearing you moan and sing like that.” Sammy chuckled, not slowing down.

He continued to ram into you for a few minutes, both of you moaning together before he started to slow down, making you whine.

“Nn…no. Don’t stop. Master…” You whined, wanting him to continue.

“I need to ask you some things first. Then I’ll continue. Alright?” Sammy asked and you nodded. “Will you stay here forever, Sheep?”

“Yes Master. I’ll always stay with you and praise our lord Bendy.” You said without thinking about it first. Sammy smirked.

“Will you love me and obey my every command?” Sammy questioned.

“Yes Master.” You started to thrust up to him, wanting him to continue so badly. “Please continue, Master.”

“One more question, lamb.” He chuckled. “If someone comes looking for you, what will you do?”

“Run away and find you. Master will keep me safe. I don’t want to leave my Master.” You whimpered and snuggled into his chest, not caring about the ink all over your face and hair now. “Or my Lord for that matter.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted you to say.” Sammy said before he started fucking you hard again.

The two of you went at it for what felt like hours. By the end of it all, you were a panting, sweating mess. Sammy pulled on the leash, making you sit up as he sat on your legs.

“You’re such a good girl.” He praised as he started stroking under your chin, making you smile and lean forward. Seeing your Master happy made you happy. “Don’t try and get up though. You might not be able to for a while. Just lay down and take a pet nap. I trust I don’t have to tie your leash to anything, right?”

You shook your head as he put his member back into his pants and zipped them up, pulling your own pants up and buttoning them up too before slowly getting off of you.

“Lay down by my desk. It’s time for bed, my sheep. And I’ll make sure you wake in the morning.“ Sammy said and you obeyed by crawling over to his desk and laying down on the floor beside it.

Sammy dropped the leash and looked out the window before walking over to his mask and putting it back on.

“Oh and looks like our Lord enjoyed the show.” You looked out the window and saw Bendy just as he turned and walked away.

‘ _Oh. OH. I didn’t see him there. That’s not at all creepy…’_   You thought to yourself. But you couldn’t help but realize he didn’t attack either one of you. _‘Wonder why…’_

“Go to sleep, sheep.” Sammy said, kneeling down and petting your head.

You put your head down and curled up, your legs hurting. He wasn’t kidding when he said you may not be able to get up. Closing your eyes, you quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe knowing Sammy was there.

He’ll watch over you and keep you safe from the Searchers…Butcher Gang… Alice… and Bendy too if it gets to that point. But you only hoped he wasn’t going to attack you after that show you did.

Once you were asleep, Sammy decided to go down to the infirmary. It wouldn’t be fair to make you sleep on the floor. He knew fucking you into it hurt your back. So he was going to try and bring a infirmary bed into his office for you to sleep on.

The Searchers didn’t dare go in there so he knew you’ll be safe when you couldn’t be with him. He didn’t have to worry about Alice or the Butcher Gang either since they didn’t come up there.

* * *

 

When you woke up, you knew you needed to do something down below. Something involving a wolf… but then Sammy came in and grabbed your leash. You felt like a puppy, getting excited about going for a walk.

And just like that, you forgot about what you were suppose to do since your train of thought was changed to wanting nothing more than to please your Master and Lord Bendy. Forever. 

 

 


End file.
